Betwinkleberries
by alexatheknight
Summary: It's the Official Mackenzie Falls National Loganberry Day, and the Randoms decide it's time for another prank. What happens when you betwinkle a loganberry? Betwinkleberries! Based on a random conversation between me and TeddyLuver. For you, Tedds!


**ELLO PEOPLE!**

**Here is another oneshot by me, which is surprisingly not depressing or dramatic. Haven't done one of those in a while, have I? Ahaha, it was fun to do a comedy one :D **

**This is for Teddy (TeddyLuver) We were having a conversation about loganberries and this is what happened. ;D**

**Teddy! *fistpound* M'homie, sister-in-law, colleague, friend, this is for you! :D Hahahaha, love you Teddster! (:  
**

**Enjoy everyone!**

It was a bright and sunny day as the cast of So Random! sat in the commissary to eat their lunch of ick. Despite the puke the lunch lady called food they had gotten, their mood was pretty good. Nico and Grady were currently gushing about their popcorn twins they had found, Zora was looking over the blueprints of her successful cold cut catapult, Tawni was admiring her beautiful face in her mirror as she constantly reminded herself that she was the best, and Sonny was just being her bright and bubbly self.

"Attention, everyone!" called a sudden voice from the table across the room. They all turned and groaned to see the smirking face of Chad Dylan Cooper.

"What do you want, Pooper?" Nico asked, while Grady's eyes were glued to the identical pieces of popcorn in his hand.

"Just needed to make a very special announcement," he winked. "Today is the Official Mackenzie Falls National Loganberry Day!" Chad stood up from his chair and placed his loganberry smoothie high in the air. "To the loganberry!"

"HUZZAH!" the Mackenzie Falls cast cheered, taking sips out of their loganberry smoothies.

The So Random! cast just stared in disbelief.

Chad snickered. "Yeah, I know you're jealous." Then he turned back to his cast to discuss the latest MackFalls drama.

Tawni rolled her eyes. "I cannot believe them. A holiday about a smoothie? That's _crazy_! If they can have a holiday about a smoothie, they should_ definitely_ have one for Coco Moco Coco!"

"Tawni's right," Sonny agreed. "Well...mostly right. Mackenzie Falls thinks they're so great that they can have their own holiday? I mean, really!"

"What _is_ a loganberry, anyway?" Grady asked.

"The loganberry is an octaploid hybrid produced from crossing a hexaploid apomictic blackberry and a tetraploid raspberry," Zora explained.

Everyone stared at her in shock. "How did you know that?" Tawni asked.

Zora shrugged. "I wanted to see if it was a real berry."

"You know what, guys?" Nico said. "I think it's time for another little prank for the drama snobs."

Grady smiled. "I agree!"

"What are we gonna do this time?" Tawni asked, eagerly.

"Something to do with those loganberries!" Zora exclaimed.

Sonny smiled. "Guys. I have the _perfect_ plan."

* * *

Chad Dylan Cooper swayed past the official Mackenzie Falls meditation room, just having finished his daily session. With a quick bang on the bong to his castmates, he exited the room. After, he laughed to himself, remembering when Sonny did the same thing months ago. Then, he hadn't realized how funny it really was. But that's what Sonny was, right? Funny little Sonny...

"Ooh! Chocolate!" he suddenly exclaimed, noticing the grand chocolate fountain he just passed. He adored it and putting in little treats to flavor. His favorite was putting in a traditional loganberry. Some might think it strange, but to Chad, it was heaven.

He opened the case of loganberries but was surprised to see none were there. Raising an eyebrow, he searched the other drawers. None.

"Terri!" he called to one of the Mackenzie Falls kitchen workers. "Where are the loganberries?"

Stepping out of the kitchen, an annoyed girl with her short chestnut hair pulled back, entered. "It's _Teddy_," she corrected in annoyance.

"Whatever," Chad rolled his eyes. "Just tell me, where are the loganberries?"

"Where they usually are?"

He quickly opened a case to show her. "Nope," he replied with a "pop".

"Well, maybe you used them all up!" Teddy responded. "I've made probably a _dozen_ loganberry smoothies today, ya know."

"Well, of course!" Chad said in an obvious voice. "It's the Official Mackenzie Falls National Loganberry Day!"

"Yeah, yeah," Teddy rolled her eyes. "Oh, yeah! Your friend Sonny was here earlier."

"Sonny?" Chad asked in confusion.

"Yep," Teddy confirmed. "Said she was looking for you, but you weren't here."

"She was looking for me?" Sonny was looking for...him? Why? And more importantly, why was this tingly feeling attacking his stomach?

"Yeah, so?" Teddy raised her eyebrows.

"No reason!" Chad quickly said. "Just, uh, go back to your work."

Teddy sighed and left the kitchen, muttering about the idiocy of boys.

Chad pursed his lips. Something was not right here. Sonny Monroe would not come to Stage 2 for just any reason. But _why_?

Then it hit him.

The Randoms were planning to prank Mackenzie Falls!

They stole the loganberries!

How dare those Randoms dare...

"SONNY!"

* * *

"Sonny," Nico laughed. "This is _genius._"

"Yeah, gotta hand it to you, Sonny," Grady agreed. "This is an awesome prank."

Sonny smiled. "I know!"

"Where did you get these…_betwinklers, _anyway?" Zora wondered, eyeing one suspiciously.

"Yeah, and can you get me some?" Tawni asked, staring at them in awe. "This would be_ perfect_ for my clothes."

"It was from a sketch idea Marshall and I were talking about!" Sonny explained. "It never really happened, though, so I decided to use it for this."

Nico grabbed the betwinkler and a loganberry. "Betwinkling all these loganberries is _awesome_!"

"Pooper is gonna freak," Grady said. "All his precious loganberries will be betwinkled!"

"Guys, this is like our creation," Zora noticed. "We should make this a new fruit!"

"Betwinkleberries!" Sonny suddenly exclaimed.

"Genius!" Tawni cried. "It's like my dream come true. Sparkly fruit."

"Sparkly fruit is your dream?" Sonny asked in bewilderment.

"Well, not exactly," Tawni replied. "It's more that everything in this world will be sparkly!"

"Right…"

"What are we gonna do when they find out, though?" Grady asked. "Chad's probably looking for them now."

"He'll be fine," Sonny waved off. "Chad probably has a ton of loganberry smoothies ready, anyway."

"Hey guys," Nico said, looking at the clock. "I think it's time for rehearsal."

"Oh, right!" Sonny said. "Let's go! We can finish this later."

They all nodded and followed suit, leaving the betwinkled loganberries behind out in plain sight. The betwinklers were laid out next to them.

"RANDOMS!" Chad screamed, entering the Prop House. "I know you have my loganberries! Where are they?"

He suddenly realized that there were no Randoms around at all. Glancing from each side of the room in search of one, he found nothing. He pursed. Now how was he supposed to get his loganberries back?

"You might not be here, Randoms!" Chad shouted to no one in particular. "But I will find my loganberries, or my name isn't Chad Dylan – _loganberries_!"

Chad shouted with glee as he spotted his precious berries on a table near the puffy couch. He ran to them and gasped at the sight.

"Loganberries! What…happened to you?" he cried, staring in shock at the sparkly berries. "You've been…you've been…" Chad saw the betwinkler next to the loganberries.

"What's this?" he wondered. "Must be some Random pranking device. They must have used it to ruin all my precious loganberries!"

Chad scowled in fury. "Those Randoms know that if you mess with Chad Dylan Cooper," he announced, grabbing all the loganberries. "Chad Dylan Cooper will mess with _you._"

* * *

A few hours later, the Randoms returned from rehearsal. They all plopped on their puffy couch, exhausted and worked out. They all sipped down their power drinks.

"This sketch is _not _working," Grady panted.

"Yeah," Sonny agreed. "A sketch about some running rabbits that keep falling in a hole was always a bad idea."

"This is what you get for not listening to _me,_" Tawni said.

"We need a new idea," Nico commented. "Maybe, like – _where are all the betwinkleberries_?"

"Nico, that's a horrible name for a sketch," Zora rolled her eyes.

"No!" Nico cried. "The betwinkleberries, they're _gone_!"

"WHAT?" everyone cried out. They all suddenly noticed the absence of their betwinkleberries on the table. All that was left was the betwinkler and a small mirror.

"Mirror?" Sonny questioned. They all widened their eyes in realization.

"_Chad_!"

"That sneaky little–"

"He pranked us back," Sonny scowled.

"We have to get them back!" Grady wailed.

"Wait…" Sonny pondered. "No, he's expecting that."

"So?"

Sonny shook her head. "So we gotta do something else!"

"But what?" Tawni asked.

"I don't know…" Suddenly, Sonny's eyes lit up.

"Idea face!" Zora shouted. "That's your idea face!"

"That's not always a _good _thing, you know," Grady pointed out.

"We are going to get Mackenzie Falls _so _bad," Sonny grinned. "First, we need some betwinkleberries."

"But Chad took them all!" Nico contradicted.

"Then get some back," Sonny said. "But not _too _much. Chad will _never_ see this coming…."

* * *

"Friends," Chad announced, tapping his cup to quiet it all down. "I have something to say."

Mackenzie Falls was celebrating the Official Mackenzie Falls Loganberry Day with a feast in the next to the chocolate fountain. They were served loganberries diced, sliced, and Chad's favorite, dipped in chocolate.

"Today, our precious holiday was almost spoiled," Chad continued. The room filled with gasps. "Shocking, I know. Those _Randoms,_" he said, as if they were some sort of fungus, "stole all our loganberries. And not only that, but…_ruined_ them!" Chad covered his face as he fake sobbed. The room was full of wails and cries.

"But!" he said. "I, Chad Dylan Cooper, greatest actor of our generation, most amazing man on earth, the guy who ruined Zac Efron's-"

"Oh, will you hurry it up?" Teddy asked, rolling her eyes. She had to attend the feast due to the fact Chad was convinced they would need more food, and to make sure no Randoms came and ruined it.

"Do you want to be fired, Theodora?" Chad asked.

"It's _Teddy_!"

"Ignoring Theodore," Chad continued. "As I was saying, I, Chad Dylan Cooper, got our precious loganberries back and purified them for our feast." Everyone burst into applause.

Teddy scoffed. "You didn't purify them, you made _me_ take all the sparkles off."

"So," Chad said, ignoring Teddy again. "It gives me great pleasure to say that this Official Mackenzie Falls National Loganberry Day was a success!" He raised his glass in a toast. "To the loganberry!"

"HUZZAH!" the cast of Mackenzie Falls shouted in glee.

"I hate to interrupt this _special _feast," Teddy apologized, though she didn't hate it one bit. "But I just got an announcement from someone to put So Random! on."

Chad smirked and shook his head. "Dear Tiffany, I know you're new and a bit naïve, but you must know that Mackenzie Falls _never_ watches So Random! _Ever._"

"He said it has to do with your loganberries."

His eyes widened. "Turn the television on!"

Teddy grabbed the remote, pressed a button, and the television screen popped to the beginning of So Random!

"Are you ready to get _So Random_?" the announcer called, introducing the characters.

"No," Chad scoffed.

"Shush!"

The screen faded to a scene in a laboratory, with funky looking test tubes of sorts. Out stepped Nico, dressed in a white scientist coat, a gray fluffy wig, and circular glasses. He was dressed as a mad scientist.

"Ello, my children," Nico greeted in a heavily accented voice. "I am Dr. Mr. Max Betwinkleberry."

Chad shook his head. "So random…"

"I am here to introduce my newest invention," he continued. "Let's start at the beginning. One day, my wife and I were at the supermarket when we spotted the most peculiar sort of berry."

"The _loganberry_."

Everyone's mouth dropped.

"My wife and I, we thought it was so funny, we named our next child Logan!" Max Betwinkleberry laughed.

"Then a few days ago, as Logan and I were betwinkling our tuxedos," he continued. "We accidentally betwinkled one of the loganberries he was eating. Which was not pretty, I tell you. Do not mess with Logan and his loganberries."

"Logan Betwinkleberry?" Teddy laughed. "That's funny!"

"Be quiet, Taylor!"

"But then I realized, that I had just invented one of the greatest inventions of all time!" Max grabbed a basket of berries and showed everyone. "Betwinkleberries!"

"Sparkly fruit? Amazing!" Max continued. "Since it was so amazing, I named them after myself. I have created betwinkleberries!"

"Max?" a lady they recognized as Sonny in a poofy brown wig called out. "What are you doing?"

"Dear, come!" Max said. "I'm just announcing my newest invention, Ima!"

Ima entered the room with a huge grin. "Golly, isn't this a great crowd? Don't ya think Max is a genius, y'all? Isn't this invention _spectacular_?"

"No!" Chad shouted.

"Of course it is!" Ima smiled. "Betwinkleberries are the next big thing!"

"MOM!" squealed a voice from the other room. "WHERE ARE MY LOGANBERRIES?"

"Sounds like you," Teddy smirked.

"For the last time, quiet Tara!"

"Logan!" Ima grinned. "Come on in! We're announcing Daddy's invention!"

Out came a boy they recognized as Grady with a pout and a teddy bear. "I want my loganberries!"

"Son, why don't you try this betwinkleberry?" Max suggested.

Logan pursed his lips. "Fine. But if it's not good, I'm taking off all the sparkles on these things!"

Chad shook his head. "What a brat."

Teddy covered her mouth to keep from laughing.

Placing a small betwinkleberry in his mouth, Logan chewed for a bit. Suddenly, his big eyes lit up. "Oh, my gosh! These are better than loganberries!"

Chad gasped. "WHAT?"

"I told you, son!" Max grinned. "And look at your teeth!"

Logan smiled, flashing sparkly teeth. "They're betwinkled!"

"They are!" Ima grinned. "So do you want a twinkly mouth and the great taste of loganberries?"

"Then buy betwinkleberries!" Max, Logan, and Ima Betwinkleberry chorused.

Chad scowled in fury. "How dare those Randoms insult my loganberries! I'm going to give them a piece of my mind!"

* * *

The cast of So Random! were doubling over in laughter in the Prop House. "That was _hilarious!" _Tawni giggled.

"Can you imagine Pooper's face?" Nico chuckled.

"Chad's gonna be furious," Sonny guffawed.

"You bet I am," hissed a voice from the door. They all turned to see the angered face of Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Well hello, Chaddy!" Grady grinned.

"How dare you Randoms mock my loganberries!"

"We didn't mock loganberries," Sonny shook her head. "We just promoted betwinkleberries."

"There is no such thing as betwinkleberries!" Chad rolled his eyes.

"Yes, there is!" Nico insisted, flaunting out a few.

"Those are soiled loganberries!" Chad cried. "You ruined them!"

"We didn't _ruin _them," Tawni explained. "We _sparkled _them!"

"Exactly!"

"Okay!" Sonny stopped everyone. "We're sorry, Chad. Just having some fun!"

Chad scoffed. "Right, this is the little thing you Randoms call _fun._"

Sonny crossed her arms. "And what do _you _call fun, Chad?"

"Being on Mackenzie Falls, eating loganberries, being the greatest actor of our generation – "

"I'm out!" Nico said. Tawni, Grady, and Zora followed suit.

"Whoa, why'd they leave?" Chad asked in confusion.

"Didn't wanna hear another speech by Chad Dylan Cooper," Sonny explained, sitting on the couch.

Chad nodded in understanding, then grinned in realization. "So _you _did?"

Sonny's eyes widened for a second. "What makes you think that?" she stuttered.

"You didn't leave."

Sonny rolled her eyes. "I was just being _nice._"

"To _me_?"

"Yeah," she replied. "Why not?"

"Well…" he thought. "We're enemies. We hate each other."

"You think I hate you?" Sonny asked.

"You don't?"

Sonny shook her head. "Of course not! I mean, I know we fight, but..."

"You love me? Yeah I know." Chad grinned.

"I don't _love _you!" she rolled her eyes. "But you are my friend."

Chad's eyes widened. "I am?"

"Of course," she said in an obvious voice. "I always prank my friends."

"Well, I always prank mine!" Chad said, a hint of a smile in his voice.

Sonny grinned. "Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Chad?"

"Yeah?"

"I think they betwinkled your hair."

**BAHAHAHAHAHAH, I love this fic. :D Did you, Tedds? TELL ME! Or I'll melt YOUR POPSICLE! xD**

**Everyone else, did you like it? Please tell me in a reviewww! :D**


End file.
